I will NOT obey
by Short on words
Summary: Damon has taken things too far with his father yet again and is faced with an ultimatum: curb the most defying slave on the plantation as a sign of his capabilities or be disowned. Goal: get her to sleep with him willingly within a year. Will Elena bend for Damon? AH - AU
1. Stupid

Hi!

I've been so very stupid to give a university professor of mine the means to find my fanfic profile.

Never did I imagine he'd actually copy paste part of my Wonderful Lie intro in Google and end up finding it, but obviously: this story had to be censored to not being well-written or anything else to be proud of. The epilogue will be posted however and people wanting to read the story can mail me and can get the PDF.

Kind regards,  
Short on words


	2. Stood up for love

**It been a month or so, long enough for me to get over the fact that I'm not going to be able to make this story less than a giant historical inaccuracy :P**

**This chapter's inspired by 'Stood up for love' by Live, which is my mother's favorite song. Kind of ironic, since this is the very last chapter she'll ever get to read. Seriously, if this specific story ever magically disappears from the site, then that means my little brother gave her the link and I had to come up with a quick solution :P**

**_xXx_**

_Naked lovers feel the blood beneath their veins  
electric nerves communicate  
with tiny explosions through our brains  
who is this energy that never left or came?  
give rise to passion the only glory  
of this human story_

_I give my heart and soul to the one_

**xXx**

The sharp intake of breath resounded through the otherwise silent bedroom where two young lovers made the perfect picture for any gifted renaissance painter. Damon's room was large yet elegant, exquisitely furnished with the most exclusive hand carved wooden dresser. The single chandelier on top of the armoire in the far left corner gave just enough light to ensure a deep red glow on the heavy velvet curtains.

The most interesting part of the room, however, would surely be the massive four poster bed occupying the middle of the room, or more precisely, it's two current occupants. While a very eager blue eyed Salvatore, was lying practically bare in the middle of the exclusive composition, his young and slightly nervous sweetheart had her body delicately draped over his. A painter would only see her back. _Her bare back_.

It was soon, _perhaps even too soon_ and Damon could wait, _of course he could wait_. But that didn't mean that he did not want her, craved her, as she responded so tempting to each and every move he made. Elena had never been with a man, not by any definition. Furthermore she hadn't grown up in an environment where intimacy was freely discussed either, which made her journey with Damon exciting on a whole new level.

Being raised on a farm, Elena did know how children came to live. And that piece of knowledge was a true blessing. Some city girls genuinely had no clue about the technicalities of sleeping with a man, which obviously led to them being quite shocked more often than not, when they suddenly realized two minutes before the act what exactly was expected of them. Women talked, of course they did, but not necessarily about improper things, especially in certain social circles.

Another rush of air escaped Elena's lips as Damon kissed her long neck, which was leaning back on his shoulder blade by now. Damon had shifted her in his arms, her arched back now, ever so lightly touching his chest and he stroked the smooth skin of her breasts, cupping them, fondling them. He knew exactly what he was doing and how it would make her feel, because contrary to girls, the boys did get _very well informed_. They even got encouraged to put their knowledge into practice in the local brothels. _More often than not_. It wasn't strange, it wasn't indecent, it was life, life as Damon know it.

_Just like Damon knew he should probably stop_. _Any second_. Except what healthy young men could? You had to be both deaf and blind to be able to pull away from a girl like Elena.

And Elena? Elena was feeling something that astound her, never in her life had she imagined a man's touch to be so incredibly pleasurable. All her life she'd assumed she knew her own body. She washed herself, scrubbed herself, it was fair to say that she had probably touched every single patch of her skin of the years, yet not a single time had any of those touches felt quite like Damon's.

She quivered in his arms, literally trembled as he stroked the soft skin of the inside of her thigh. He wasn't every close to reaching the part of her he truly longed for, yet she was already putty in his hands. _How could he stop? How could he possibly ever stop_? His left hand settled on her chest again, roaming around along deliciously soft and smooth skin, as his right hand was still expertly teasing the inside of her thighs. It had Elena's mind in overdrive. Her skin seemed to tingle everywhere and she unconsciously held her breath, unable to let it go as her stomach fluttered.

She moved. She kept moving… perhaps squirming? Or rather enjoying? Damon was still taking things slow, step by step, but with every move he made, Elena couldn't wait for whatever he would do next. It all felt so magical, so truly pleasurable and Damon just loved what he could do to her. It was all in the moans he elicited, _the telltale little signs or growls_, whenever she informed him that he _did_ need to keep going, in her own cute and wordless way.

And then there was the peak… even though Elena had little to absolutely no experience with the gentle touches that made up intimacy, she did feel intuitively that all the excitement and the thrill led to some kind of culmination, a finale. _It did_. A wave of bliss washed over her, and Damon was watching completely enraptured as she came down in his arms. _Quite literally_. Her muscles unclenched, the breath she'd been holding escaped and bit by bit her back touched his chest again, face flushed, eyes closed.

"Woa… That was something…" Elena whispered.

Damon smiled against the right side of her neck, both arms wrapped securely around her chest now, keeping her safe and warm, "Yeah… it was…"

It took Elena a minute or two, before she realized she was in his lap, feeling something hard pressing into her from behind. She shifted around, straddling him, looking curiously to where the pants he still wore formed a tent. Tentatively Elena curled her finger underneath the waistband of the fabric, gazing up at him from under her lashes for his silent permission. Damon's eyes were pure glistening excitement, but so were Elena's.

Ever so gently, Elena pulled the fabric over his member before tilting her head just a little and eying it inquisitively. Damon couldn't help but smile at her momentarily befuddled expression. He knew she'd never touched or even seen a man like that before.

She tentatively reached out to brush her finger across the tip of his member, he twitched and Elena's eyed widened for a moment as she promptly let him go. She looked up at him with big doe eyes and his lips curled up into a smile.

"It's ok," Damon whispered softly.

"I-, I don't really know how to-" Elena mumbled underneath her breath, her cheeks flushing furiously red.

"I know." Damon gave her a seductive grin. "Don't worry though, you can't really do anything wrong…" he promised.

Elena reached her hand out again, sliding her thumb over his shaft. "It's so soft," she whispered.

"Soft?" Damon demanded bewildered.

"I meant smooth, the skin just feels smooth, like velvet. It feels nice," Elena told him sweetly.

Damon cupped the back of her hand, guiding her a little until she understood how to hold him. Elena weighed his member in her hands and wrapped her fingers hesitantly around him. Her was rock hard underneath her fingers.

**xXx**

Watching Damon's expression change, Elena was nothing short of mesmerized. She absolutely adored the way he responded to her ministrations, both visibly and audibly. She was maintaining a steady rhythm now, gradually eliciting one groan after another from the man she was happily pleasuring. At first the sound had startled her, just like the small twitches had, but soon enough she was learning to recognize that she was doing a good job.

Confidently she moved one of her hands down, just a little, experimenting with the patch of skin between his testicles. As Damon's mouth opened ever so slightly she grinned and make a mental note to remember the way he apparently liked it.

**xXx**

"What's it like?" Elena whispered about half an hour later, laying snuggled against his chest after she had triumphantly succeeded in toppling him over the brink.

"What's what like, sweetheart?" Damon drew sweetly.

"Really being together… Does that feel even better?" she questioned curiously. Not even three seconds later she felt his arousal already pressing back into her. _Ha_.

"Mmm," Damon murmured.

"Tell me about it," Elena whispered.

"I don't know how to explain it…" Damon started, "It can be very different depending on who you're with, or the circumstances and everything…" he added. "But when it's right… it's pretty indescribable. It just feels very good, both physically as-, as, as right there," Damon finished his sentence, moving her hand over his heart to clarify what he meant. He interlaced their fingers.

"I want to try it," Elena admitted.

"I know," Damon mused, "Me too, but I'm not sure if this is really the time," he offered, his shoulders sagging even though he was practically lying down.

"We should be the ones to choose what we want, when we want it. Not Giuseppe or anyone else!" Elena protested.

"You know it's complicated…" Damon interjected. "We had a hard day, you've had a rough night, I don't want you to be sorry as soon as the sun comes up," Damon confessed, barely above a whisper. He loved her and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to just be with her already. But he wasn't that kind of guy, he was better, better for her. _He could wait. If she wasn't ready then he could wait._

"Nothing's complicated, Damon!" Elena disagreed, sitting upright. "We do not have the same parents, we were not raised in the same family. The only thing we share is our hate for Giuseppe, but I'm not going to be his little puppet. We can do whatever we want and right now all I want is you!" she told him firmly, eyes sparking.

Two little fingers tiptoed their way down Damon's chest, and she looked up at him in defiance. Her wandering hand was caught however, "It might hurt, you know…" Damon informed her softly, his tone serious now.

Elena blinked two times, considering the new piece of information. "How much?" she questioned, taken aback for an instant.

"No clue…" Damon whispered, feeling sorry about the fact that he couldn't be more specific when she needed him to be. "I don't really have _that_ much experience in the female department," he admitted, "but I heard that it might hurt you the first time, enough for people to mention it. I-, I don't want that," Damon whispered, caressing her cheek. "I really don't want you to hurt…"

"You won't," Elena promised, "You couldn't," she smiled up at him. Damon nodded. After all, men always exaggerated in the stories about their escapades and he really did _love_ Elena. Perhaps the other men had just been too rough with their women. Damon would use the utmost gentleness, he worshiped the ground she walked on, and he'd make sure that that would be the _only thing_ she felt.

**xXx**

Ten minutes later Damon had her right on the brink again, but even her rapidly breathing heart and his gentle caresses couldn't stop the tears that were brimming in her eyes as he gingerly entered just a little.

"Ow!" Elena yelped. Damon instantly stilled his movements, searching for her eyes. "You're too big," she whimpered, "It doesn't fit."

There was nothing but concern and care in Damon's eyes and he leaned forward to stroke her hair. "It's ok… you're ok," he whispered, she relaxed under his reassuring touch. "We don't have to do this, not tonight," he promised and he leaned down to capture her lips.

Elena kissed him back, comforted by his touch. His lips soothed her, but so did his bare skin against hers. "It feels good," Elena whispered.

"What feels good?" Damon asked tentatively, wiping the last tear away from her cheek.

"Having you so close… It's better when you're close" She smiled shyly, her lips suckling a little on the patch of skin behind his ear before she whispered, "I love you..."

"I love you too," Damon replied softly and Elena instinctively thrust her hips up in response, just a little for more friction, surprising Damon who gave her a puzzled glance.

"Better?" Damon whispered hesitantly.

Elena contemplated her reply for a moment, but much to her own surprise, it did feel better. Damon's lips on her neck, his fingers twisted in her hair, every part of his body touching hers. Somehow the sensation was different now, she was less tense, the fear had subsided.

"Gently," Elena cautioned.

Damon nodded and kissed her again, thrusting a little further into her, ever so gently until he was buried in her. He couldn't allow himself to feel it just yet though, wearily gauzing her expression before he could relax. But then Elena smiled, and all he felt was 'home' as he relished in the feeling of their two bodies joining.

"It's like nothing else," Elena whispered. Damon stroked her cheek lovingly, "You are like nothing else," he told her affectionately. It was a cheesy thing to say, but it did fit the moment.

Elena pulled him closer into her. "Can we stay like this for a while?" she wondered tentatively.

"We can stay like this forever," Damon promised, giving her that one smile that made her heart flutter wildly in her chest.

**xXx**

_We spend all of our lives going out of our minds  
looking back to our birth, forward to our demise  
even scientists say, everything is just light  
not created, destroyed but eternally bright  
masters in every time lord in everyplace  
those who stood up for love down in spite of the hate  
in spite of the hate_

_I give my heart and soul to the one_

**xXx**


End file.
